boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Villager
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Commander, we've made a successful landing. This will be our base of operations against the Blackguard threat." ---- *'Summary' **The Villagers are the inhabitants of the players' home base after arriving there with the player. **The player is Commander over them. **The male villagers appear as young men with brown hair and a simple outfit with suspenders and two pouches along the belt. ** Female villagers are red-headed, have a ponytail, and wear a white shirt and blue pants. **One of them teaches the player how to play the game and speaks to the player at certain other times throughout the game. ---- *'Roles' **One of the Villagers runs the tutorial. **The Villagers function as the builders on the base. Starting a construction or upgrade will cause them to walk over to the site and begin hammering on it. (Figure 1) **Upgrades cost Resources which are gained from Economy Buildings that produce Resources such as the Residence or Sawmill, a Resource Base, Submarine dives, daily rewards, and most importantly, winning attacks. ***When your Villagers are not working on a project, Buildings that you can afford to upgrade are marked by a sign with a green arrow. (Figure 2) **Upgrades will also require a certain amount of time to complete which can be found on the upgrade interface of a building before the upgrade (Figure 3) and above the building while it is being upgraded. (Figures 4) **There is no way to have more Villagers or more than one project going at once similar to other games. ***There is also no specific building(s) that houses them that indicates the player's construction capabilities. **While the Villagers are working, the player can not start another project without: ***Canceling the current project ***Using diamonds to finish the current project ***Performing an instant upgrade using diamonds which does not interrupt the current project. The cost for an instant upgrade is equal to the sum of the diamonds cost of all of the required Resources and the diamonds cost of the time the upgrade would take. **When an upgrade or construction is completed, the player receives a notification on their device telling them what has finished and gains in-game experience. ---- *'Behavior' **When not working on a building the Villagers will wander around the island. ***Villagers regularly stop and stand next to a building for a few seconds. **They occasionally go in or out of certain buildings around the island such as the Headquarters and Residences. ---- *'Trivia' **When your upgrade or build is in the water (Gunboat, Landing Craft, or Submarine), the Villagers do not walk over and hammer on it like they usually would on other buildings. Even though they will be wandering around the island as if nothing is being worked on, you still cannot perform another upgrade. **When you uncover your first Submarine Dive Spot, the main Villager points it out. **After defeating Dr. Terror stage 20, the main Villager congratulates you. **There is also a Blackguard variation of the villager that looks exactly like the player's villagers but dressed in red and has black hair. They can be seen roaming around Mercenary and Blackguard Bases. ***There are no female Blackguard villagers. Category:Characters Category:Loot